Kaleb Skigara
|title = Emperor |stationed = uss voyager-a |occupation = Emperor |rank = Lieutenant Commander |insignia1 = }} Kaleb Skigara was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. (Star Trek: Voyager (RPG)) History Pre-2160 Background Born in 2150 Kaleb entered a rich and wealthy family the ruling family of the Liir'Shrakar empire. When he was born it was discovered he was not like other people a normal person has Amber/Red eyes Kaleb how ever has Blue/Violet this led his mother the empress and head of the Telepaths council to wonder if was special in other ways. in 2155 Kaleb was 5 years old and already showing possession of telekenetic powers most normal people would not show even the slightest sign of them until puberty because of this Kaleb was entered into the Telepaths Council for education and training. 2159 nine years old and the great war has has already started Kaleb was placed into hiding to protect him from the enemy even tho the grand council wished all Advanced Telekenetic powers used against the enemy by him by entering him into the APsyOps Advanced Psychic Operations but this was denied by the emperor 2160 10 years old and the enemy break into kalebs panic room deep below the planet surface Kaleb manages to escape to a orbiting ship where he is taken to a outpost far from Liir'shrakar space and placed into cryo stasis. Post 2160: c3390s Located on a Class-O Planet orbiting a Class-B Dieing star Michael was found by Starfleet Explorers a few years before Delta-Quadrant Science Initiative was founded in a deep underground lab. the explorers located him within a highly secure room all consoles and rightings found were undecipherable by the universal translator hence his real name family and all data is unknown after medical and engineering officers finally managed to unlock the Stasis Chamber he was kept in after quantum dating the structure and chamber it was believed that it was all about 1000 years old. after Scans after scans is was discovered that he is chronologically 189 but biologically only 16 before they had the chance to revive him the system's star began to go Supernova the ship that found him managed to escape at maximum speed. Starfleet After several Months of stasis starfleet medical finally managed to figure out how his biology works and created the appropriate stimulant to awaken him Medical Officers witnessed his awakening slowly he opened his Violet colored eye(left) and his blue colored eye(right) they were greeted by the most unusual language "Kral Nor'takra Greeeeka Klik'Poor" again confusing the UT after observing human language for a matter of moments he astonished medical officers by asking "Who am i? Why am i here?" After living at Starfleet Medical for 2 months he started asking about what lies beyond the sterile corridors and if he can do something in life. counselor Diana Troi accompanied him to starfleet academy where he observed some classes and surprised a IQ test computer when he showed a high intelligence in all fields of education starting the questioning in who he is and where he got his education and most importantly what happened 189 years ago. After spending 5 months at the academy he graduated early showing the education level of someone who left the academy many years ago and someone with the education of a Borg drone. his record was clean no offenses no bad manners and no conflicts he left after doing his primary education in Engineering and completing his secondary education in Medical Science and History. When learning that the newly created USS Voyager-A was leaving for the Delta Quadrant he requested transfer from the USS Prometheus. after transfer being granted he took the commission of an engineer working shifts but reading daily reports and sensor reading and spending his spare time in astrometrics looking for anything that matches his people. to this day his search for his people is ongoing until they exit the shadows of mystery. On stardate 60118 Kaleb Fell ill with migraines but kept it secret. while taking over for the chief engineer he passed out in the chiefs office later when a medical team was about to beam him to sickbay he regained consciousness he had temporary memory loss of his life after being rescued from cryo-stsis but regained his memory from before it he also regained his original memory's from after the rescue later that day after learning about what happened he also told the doctors that the federations previous guess on his age was wrong and that by earth calendar he was born in the year 2150 but was frozen in the year 2161 and that his confused when he said where is the USS excelsior and enterprise-A was due to the crytube placed him in a Virtual Environment that was kept up to date with sensor readings and cloaked scouts in federation space but the VRECYS (Virtual reality environment cryostasis system) malfunctioned and placed him in full suspended animation without any VRE to keep his memory's from becoming locked away in his brain. Category:Elite Force RP